epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior Ynkr Vs Piet
HELLO PEOPLE I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY I AM HAPPY TO POST THIS NOT THINKING I WOULD EVEN GET BOTH THE BUREAUCRATS TO BE IN THIS BATTLE, NOW LET IT START LAST TIME ENDING (Shoop then approaches with his Bo Staff in hand) Shoop:Goodbye! (He then Is about to swing the Staff at Sierra) Shoop:GoodBye! (He swings his staff at Sierra...but she catches it in her hand and uses it to lift her up and kick Shoop in the face) Shoop:AHG! (Shoop Releases the Bo Staff and Sierra Picks it up) Sierra:..I guess it is goodbye...isn't it (Sierra then swing the Bo Staff Multiple times at Shoops head cracking his skull open, until it kills him) Sierra:...ok...it's...it's done (She then sees 2 figures in the in the distance and shoots one of them) TODAYS BATTLE Piet is Armed with *For Short range weapon he has a Lightsaber *For Long range wepon he has an electric Whip *He has 3 grenades that he can throw *He has Smoke bombs x2 *He wears Copper Golden Armor *He has a Bazooka *He is very intelligent *By his side is tesla and Coupe both armed with lightsabers Ynkr is armed with *For short range weapon he has a hidden blade *For long range weapon master sword *He has a Pistol for shooting *He has a Semtex *He his wearing Iron man armor *He has Outta the Park BaseBall Bat *He is skilled at Parkour *By his side is Loygan and Meatholl both armed with Master Swords (Piet and Ynkr are on chat with Loygan,Meat,Tesla and Coupe) (And then the really fucking Handsome WachowMan joins the chat) (Everyone says hi to there hero and-(ok I'm getting off track)) (Piet and Ynkr are arguing over who is the best beruacrat) Piet:I am obviously better Ynkr:haha you wish! Tesla and Coupe: I say Piet is better Loygan and Meat:I say Ynkr is better (They all argue for 3 hours, but then, Ynkr gets tired of it) Piet:The majority of the wiki thinks I'm better Ynkr:YOU LYING FUCK! (pfft) (Ynkr then takes out his Master Sword and charges towards Piet) (Piet sees this coming and takes out his LightSaber and slices Ynkrs Sword blade in half) Ynkr:what the fuck.... (Piet the swings his LightSaber at Ynkr but Ynkr is pushed out of the way by MeatHoll) (Piet LightSaber is still moving and it hits Meat in the head, killing him) Ynkr:huff huff....no (Ynkr then takes out his hidden Blade and slices at Piets leg and cuts it) Piet: AHG! (Piet then points his LightSaber Down and aims for Ynkrs head but Ynkr is able to move out of the way) (Ynkr then runs off in another direction hoping to think of a plan, Piet chases after him) (Loygan is now face to face(to face) with Coupe and Tesla as they take out there perspective weapons) (Loygan Charges at Tesla but he is pushed back by Coupe) (Loygan then swings at Coupe and cuts Coupes Stomach open, making him bleed out) (Loygan is still looking at Coupes body forgetting about Tesla who comes behind him and cuts his head off) Tesla:...that was easy...ok I gotta go help Piet (Tesla then runs towards Piet who he sees in the distance) (Ynkr is still running from Piet but he trips and Piet approaches him) Piet:haha, I got you now (Ynkr takes out his Pistol and starts to shoot at Piet but He dodges all the bullets until Ynkr runs out) Ynkr:uhg, Fuck (Piet takes out his Bazooka and fires it At Ynkr) Ynkr:Shit! (Ynkr is directly hit and a huge explosion of smoke accurs) (Tesla arrives seeing the smoke) Tesla:huff huff, is it done? Piet:...yep (They both take a moment, but then see Ynkr appear out of the smoke with no armor) (He has his Outta The Park BaseBall Bat and hit Tesla in the neck, breaking it) Piet:WHAT THE FUCK (He then swings at Piet but Piet ducks and kicks Ynkrs knee) (Ynkr stops for a second but attempts to swing again but is hit across the face by Piet Electric Whip) Ynkr:AHGGGG FUCK! (Piet the takes out all 3 grenades and throws them all at Ynkr) (Ynkr regains his stance and sees the upcoming Grenades and swings his Bat hitting all them away) (Ynkr then looks at Piet Who is surprised and then takes out his smoke bombs and throws the at the ground making the whole field Smoke to where neither Piet or Ynkr can see) (Piet is whipping his Whip is various directions since he can't see anything hoping to hit Ynkr) (Ynkr is swinging his BaseBall Bat in various directions hoping to hit Ynkr) Piet:*to himself* c'mon where are you, asshole Ynkr:*to himself* where the fuck are you (After 5 minutes of randomly hitting in directions until finally...There Backs meet) (TO BE CONTINUED) Who should win? Ynkr should win Piet should win Category:Blog posts